1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a variable speed transmission system and more particularly to a system wherein the torque transmission ratio between the input torque and the output torque is changed by eccentrically offsetting the sprocket from the rear axle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous variable transmission systems having pulleys with varying diameters are well known such as those shown in U.S. Pat. No. 1,626,701 (Sleeper) and U.S. Pat. No. 1,279,271 (Sockl). The devices shown in these patents contain variable pulleys associated with belt drive power transmission systems.
A different type of system is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,956,944 which discloses a variable ratio chain sprocket wherein a plurality of chain engaging segments are slidably affixed first between a pair of discs and are constrained to move in a radial direction with respect thereto. There are, however, variables in this type of construction that make it difficult to precisely adjust the transmission and to avoid excessive wear.